kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
I Am Serious
|title = I Am Serious |romaji = Honki desu |kanji = 本気です |airdate = April 14, 2012 |manga chapters = Chapter 2 and 3 |previous = I Am Kuroko |next = It's Better if I Can't Win}}I Am Serious (本気です, Honki desu) is the second episode of the Kuroko no Basuke anime. Synopsis Kagami was playing basketball alone, revved up by the excitement that the Generation of Miracles are really strong and is excited to have a match with one of them, even though it's not official. He remembered what Kuroko told him that he will be his shadow, making Kagami, the best player in Japan. Afterwards, he consulted Junpei Hyuga for a game but rejected Kagami since he was still a trial member and not a full-fledged member. Still not satisfied, Kagami went to their coach, Riko Aida to ask for an official membership form. Riko told him that Kuroko also asked for a membership form a while ago and gives Kagami a membership form. Kagami was also instructed that the coach will only accept the form on Monday at 8:40 on the roof. The following Monday morning, the first year basketball members arrive on the roof as instructed together with their coach. It was almost time for the morning assembly to start so Kagami insisted for Riko to take the forms. Riko explained that in order for them to be confident enough, they have to shout their name, year, class and announce their ambitious goals in front of everyone else in the school grounds or else they will strip naked and confess to the girl they love. Kagami went first, followed by Kawahara, Fukuda, Furihata, and lastly Kuroko. As Kuroko was about to announce his goals with a megaphone, a teacher came and scolded them for what they're doing. That evening, Kagami and Kuroko were eating, while discussing about the Generation of Miracles. The day after that, Kuroko wrote something on the school grounds saying "We will be best in Japan" which made Kagami smile. The coach then announces that they were going to have a practice game with Kaijō High School and explained to them that Kise Ryōta from the Generation of Miracles was on that team. Meanwhile, Kise was busy signing autographs from his fans and got Seirin wondering why he's there in their school. Kise answered that he just wanted to say hi to Kuroko seeing that he is in Seirin now. As he was talking about the past with Kuroko, Kagami threw a ball at him with full force but Kise managed to block it with one hand. Kagami then invited Kise to play with him one on one and Kise agreed. Kise managed to shoot the ball by imitating Kagami's movements. On the second shoot, Kise managed a powerful dunk, not enough for Kagami's strength to stop it. It was then that Kuroko and Kagami realized that the Generation of Miracles are really strong and have already improved a lot. After the match, Kise invited Kuroko to join their team instead of Seirin but Kuroko promptly declines. Kuroko explained his promise to Kagami and Kise was shocked to see that Kuroko has changed. Kagami, on the other hand, just laughs, getting really excited that the Generation of Miracles are absolutely strong. Characters in order of appearance Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Manga and Anime Differences *During the scene on the roof, not only Kagami shouted his resolve, like in the manga, but also Kawahara, Fukuda and Furihata's reasons were seen. Their full names have also been revealed. **Kawahara told an overly emotional story about him discovering basketball while watching an all-star game and that when he joined the basketball team in Junior High school, he wasn't very good and dragged everyone behind. He was interrupted by Riko, who said it was too long. **Fukuda said that he wants to help people and when he heard a second-year (Izuki) recruit members by "asking their help bring the basketball club to number one", Fukuda actually believed it and accepted Izuki's request. **Furihata's reason is that he wants a girlfriend. The girl he had an eye on, said that he should be the best at something to have a shot at her. Therefore, he decided to become the best in basketball. *The scene where Riko was skipping practice and when they looked at the basketball magazine in the manga, were merged in the anime. *Kagami making his fast cut during practice and Kagami and Kise's one-on-one where moved from the right side of the basket in the manga, to the other side in the anime. Trivia *All the shouting done by the first years in this episode was also done by their current senpais or the second years during their rookie days or the founding days of the team. Navigation 02